


Tu m'as manqué

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: Sasuke est malade, et il va trouver la journée plutôt longue.





	Tu m'as manqué

J'aimerais pouvoir te parler, mais c'est impossible. Puisque je fais de la fièvre et que sous les recommandations de mon frère, je ne devrais pas aller à l'école. Je pense que ça a été la plus longue journée de ma vie! J'ai juste pensé à toi, entrain de dormir en classe à mes côtés, ou tout simplement entrain de faire tous sauf écouter ce que notre Senseï explique. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, tu vas écouter, parce que je compte sur toi pour me faire un rapport de tout ce que j'aurai manqué aujourd'hui.

J'entendis la sonnette, de la porte du manoir. Je me levais de mon lit rapidement et je courus vers la porte en me sentent déjà beaucoup mieux. J'ouvris la porte, et je t'aperçus toi et ton sourire si resplendissant qu'il me rendit heureux immédiatement.

Tu ne disais rien, tu fis juste laisser tomber ton sac à dos sur le bas de la porte et tu m'embrassas tendrement. Le baiser a durer 5 minutes, avant que tu me dise que pour la première fois de toute l'année scolaire, tu avais écouté en classe, car je n'étais pas présent, pour prendre les notes de cours. Je t'ai félicité, je t'ai embrassé et je t'ai tiré, par le bras, jusqu'à ma chambre, ou nous pourrions faire beaucoup plus que de simple devoirs...


End file.
